Katniss's Diary
by THG-Dutch
Summary: Katniss maakte een dagboek. Haar hele verhaal staat erin. Wat er gebeurde.. Alles. Wat ze droomde, voelde.. dacht. Ook dat ze in tweestrijd zat.
1. Chapter 1

_Katniss, Katniss, Katniss._

**_Katniss!_**

_Ik ga je vermoorden, Katniss.. Katniss.._

**_Sss.. Jij bent een hartenbreekster_**

Ik word geschrokken wakker. Weer een nare droom. Het leek alsof een slang mijn naam riep. _Het is maar een droom._

Ik sta op en maak Primrose wakker. We moeten straks naar school gaan. Ik zucht.

"Eendje van me, word wakker." zeg ik tegen mijn zusje Prim. Ze sliep als een roos.

"Kwek!" roept Primrose vrolijk. We wassen onze gezicht en gaan een klein hapje van een stukje brood eten.

"Hoe laat is het?" vraag ik aan Primrose. Ze zegt dat het half negen is. Fijn, we zijn weer laat. Ik ren samen met Primrose naar onze school toe. _Shit, _dacht ik. _We zijn té laat._ Ik zucht. Ik wil nog net op de deur kloppen.. en ik zie een jongen met blauwe ogen en blonde haar de deur open doen. Het is Peeta Mellark. _Niet hij weer, hé.. _

"Jullie zijn te laat, kom snel naar binnen voordat de directeur ons betrapt." zegt hij lachend. Ik loop zonder iets te zeggen naar binnen. Ik houd Prim's kleine handje vast en loop naar haar klaslokaal toe. Ik zucht. Ik neem afscheid van haar en loop dan snel naar de wc. Ik ga niet plassen, maar ik wacht af totdat het pauze is.

* * *

Ik hoor de bel gaan, en ja hoor. Ik loop naar de kantine en ik zie dat Peeta in een gezellig groepje zit. Ik trek me er niets van aan en zit met Madge lekker eenzaam aan één tafel. We zwijgen. Ik kijk vanuit mijn ooghoek hoe een meisje naar Peeta loopt.

Peeta kan elk meisje krijgen. Ik zucht. Het meisje van net wijst naar mij en fluistert dan iets in Peeta's oor. Roddels. Ik herken ze meteen aan uiterlijk en hoe ze gedragen. Ik hoor iemand schreeuwen.

"Hou je mond!" roept Peeta boos. Het meisje loopt snel weg en ze staat nu bij haar roddelgroepje.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vraag ik fluisterend aan Madge. Ze haalt haar schouders op. _Ik ga niet opstaan en naar hen toe lopen, _dacht ik. _Ik ga niet vragen wat er gebeurd is, want dat past niet bij mij._

Ik zucht. Ik ben wel erg nieuwsgierig. Ik kijk weer naar Peeta, maar niet opvallend. Hij schuift zijn stoel ruw naar achteren en staat op. Hij loopt met een rooie hoofd weg.

Ik kijk naar Madge. Ze kijkt ook bezorgd. Het meisje van net loopt naar mij toe en fluistert in mijn oor:

"Is het waar," zegt ze heel rustig.

"dat jij Gale ging zoenen?" Ze grinnikt en loopt weg. Ik heb niet met Gale gezoend. Stomme trut.

Ze verzint roddels over mij. Ik hoor een paar mensen achter me lachen. Maar wat had ze dan tegen Peeta verteld? De bel gaat. Madge en ik staan op en lopen naar onze klas toe. Ik hoor iemand zachtjes snikken in de wc. Niemand heeft het gemerkt. Ik klop op de deur en doe 'm zachtjes open. Ik zie Peeta huilen. _Zal ik weggaan, of vragen wat er is gebeurd? _

"Uh.. Peeta?" Hij kijkt me aan en kijkt dan weer weg. Wat is er nou aan de hand?

"Peeta, wat is er gebeurd?" zeg ik harder dan net. Hij staart naar zijn voeten.

"Privé.." zegt hij zonder een reden. Waarom? Maar ik durf niets meer te vragen aan hem. Hij is de jongen die mijn leven had gered van honger. Jongen met brood. Ik loop rustig naar hem toe en sla mijn arm om hem heen.

''Shh" zeg ik zachtjes. Hij begint te snikken. "Kun je weggaan? Want ik wil dat niemand me ziet, en zeker mijn.." zijn stem sterft weg. Ik knik en loop dan weer weg naar mijn klas.

* * *

Het blijft een raadsel. Wat wilde hij zeggen? _"en zeker mijn.."... _Het blijft een raadsel. Ik loop uit school en ik zie dat Peeta er niet is. Waar is hij? Ik wil hem iets vragen, maar ik kan hem niet vinden. Ik loop naar Delly, zijn vriendin, toe en vraag aan haar wat er is gebeurd.

"Dat wil je niet weten. Peeta wilt dat jij het niet weet," zegt Delly. Ik wil iets zeggen.

Maar ze voegt snel een ander zinnetje toe. "en anderen." Ik kijk haar met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan. Ik loop weer in de school en ik zie Primrose die achter me aankomt.

"Wacht buiten op mij, oké?" vraag ik aan haar. Ze knikt en loop naar buiten.

Ik kijk even in de wc en ik zie een gebroken spiegel met een plasje bloed. _Wat heeft Peeta gedaan? Waar is hij?_

Hij pleegt geen zelfmoord..? Ik loop weer uit de wc en ik zie een paar druppels bloed die een weggetje heeft gemaakt naar buiten via de achterdeur. Ik volg de weg en doe de deur open. Ik zie iemand.

_Peeta Mellark die zelfmoord wilde plegen._


	2. Chapter 2

"O mijn god, Peeta!" roep ik geshockt. Waarom probeerde hij zelfmoord te plegen? Ik heb nu twee raadsels in mijn hoofd die over Peeta gaan. Hij heeft zijn buik gesneden, een beetje diep. Het lijkt alsof hij niet meer ademt. Ik loop rustig naar hem toe en zet mijn hand op zijn keel. Ik hoor zijn hart bonken. Hij leeft nog.

"Help!" krijs ik. Ik kan hem niet optillen, ik ben niet zó sterk. Ik scheur een stukje stof van mijn shirt en ik plaats dat snel op zijn bloedende wond. Dan sta ik op en ren naar buiten en roep om hulp.

"Help! Peeta is verwond!" roep ik hard. Er komen twee jongens de school in. Ze tillen Peeta met moeite op. _Probeerde hij zelfmoord te plegen door mij? _Hoezo zou Peeta zelfmoord plegen door mij? Ik kijk hoe Peeta wordt opgetild door zijn vrienden.

Na een tijdje zijn we bij mijn huis aangekomen.

"Mam, Prim! Een gewond jongen! Snel, help hem!" snauw ik. Zijn vrienden leggen Peeta op de keukentafel en blijven bij hem staan.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vraagt zijn vriend. Ik zeg niks. Peeta kon dood gaan. Waarom liet hij me zo schrikken?! Ik haal rustig mijn schouders op en kijk hoe mijn moeder zijn wond dicht naait. Het ziet er pijnlijk uit. Ik word misselijk van zijn wond en sla mijn ogen neer. Ik denk nu aan iets heel anders. Dat ik samen met Gale in het bos jaag.

"Ugh" Ik hoor Peeta.

Peeta leeft nog. _Thank god!_ Ik ben nu erg opgelucht.

"Prim, geef pijnstillers. Ik denk dat het beter is voor hem." zegt mijn moeder streng. Ik zie dat ze erg gestrest is. Ze heeft de wereld buitengesloten, behalve Peeta en Primrose. Primrose is haar kleine hulpje, mijn moeder heeft haar soms nodig. Peeta slikt de pijnstiller pil. Hij zucht opgelucht en doet dan zijn ogen rustig dicht. Zijn vrienden bedanken mijn moeder en dan gaan ze weg.

* * *

"Hey." Ik word wakker en ik zie dat Peeta een beetje genezen is. "Hoi.."

"Waarom sliep je niet in je eigen bed?" vraagt hij, alsof ik gek ben. Ik frons en haal dan mijn schouders op. Ik kon me niet precies herinneren hoe ik sliep. Hij probeert te zitten.

"Niet opstaan, blijf liggen." zeg ik streng.

"Maar..-"

"Sus. Je moet rusten," Hij kijkt me aan met zijn blauwe ogen. Ik ontwijk zijn ogen.

"Peeta.. Waarom probeerde je zelfmoord te plegen..?" vraag ik heel rustig en kalmpjes.

"I-ik.." Ik kijk hem dit keer aan. Hij verbergt iets. Dat merk ik snel.

"Peeta, kom op?" Hij geeft geen antwoord.

"_Fine_" zeg ik. Ik sta op en loop weg naar buiten. Ik zucht en haal diep adem. Het blijft een raadsel. _"en zeker mijn.." _Het spookt in mijn hoofd.

"Katniss" Peeta staat bij de deur.

"Oh mijn god, Peeta ga terug!" roep ik boos. Waarom wilt hij opstaan?Fijn, hij bloedt weer.

"Peeta, ga terug naar de tafel." zeg ik.

"Katniss.." zegt hij zacht. Hij wilt me iets vertellen. Ik zucht en laat hem praten.

"Ze zei.." zijn stem sterft weer weg.

"Zei wat?" vraag ik. Hij zucht, haalt diep adem en doet zijn ogen dicht.

"Ze zei dat.. het is mijn geheim oké? Ik durf het niet te vertellen aan jou. Dan krijg ik juist meer zelfmoordneigingen." zegt hij op een serieuze toon. Ik loop naar hem toe, sjouw hem mee naar binnen en leg hem rustig op de tafel.

"Niet meer aan zelfmoord denken, Peeta." zeg ik.

De volgende dag word ik wakker met Prim die om me heen is genesteld. School. Gisteren kon ik niet gaan, omdat ik bij Peeta moest blijven.

"Prim, sta op" zeg ik op een slaperige toon. Ik geeuw en sta rustig op. Ik loop naar beneden en ik zie Peeta brood eten. Dat was onze laatste brood voor ons ontbijt!

"PEETA! NEE!" roep ik boos en sprint naar hem toe. Ik gooi een klein overgebleven stukje brood weg van zijn hand voordat hij 'm hapt.

"Wat is er?" zegt hij met gefronste wenkbrauwen. Ik zucht.

"Dat was onze laatste brood!" roep ik boos.

"Wanneer wordt je niet boos op me?" vraagt hij geërgerd.

"Je hebt toch een huis? Met een bakker? Nou, ga dan maar naar je huis!" roep ik kwaad en ik wijs naar de deur.

"Sorry" zegt Peeta. Hij kijkt me aan en dan loopt hij naar de deur. Hij doet het open en stapt naar buiten.

"Katniss, het spijt me echt. Ik geef jullie een nieuwe!" belooft Peeta. _Omdat ik jouw leven redde. Idioot. _Ik zucht en sla hard op de te tafel. Prim komt tevoorschijn.

"Kat? Waarom joeg je hem weg?" vroeg Prim zachtjes.

"Omdat hij onze brood opat, liefje." zei ik zonder intonatie. Ze zucht en pakt een heel klein stukje van de brood. "Kom" zeg ik tegen Prim. Ik houd haar handje vast en als ik de deur open, zie ik Peeta met een zak koekjes en 3 grote broden.

* * *

"Peeta, dat hoefde nie-" hij geeft het aan mij voordat ik mijn woord kon uitspreken.

"Bedankt, ik moest niet zo schreeuwen tegen jou.." zeg ik verlegen. Het is mijn schuld. Ik zie een blauwe plek op zijn wang. Zijn moeder heeft hem geslagen. _Hij kreeg een pak slaag van zijn moeder vanwege mij._

"Het spijt me echt!" roep ik. Peeta schudt zijn hoofd en lacht.

"Mijn moeder sloeg me, omdat ik een anderhalve dag niet werkte." Oh, ik dacht.. tja. Maar toch vertrouw ik hem niet.

"Peeta, wil jij je geheim nu vertellen aan mij?" vraag ik weer.

"Katniss," hij schudt zijn hoofd. Ik pak een stukje van Peeta's koekje, MIJN koekje, en geef het aan Primrose.

"Het smaakt lekker!" roept mijn zusje Prim. Ik glimlach. Ik kijk Peeta onderzoekend aan en loop dan samen met Prim naar school. Peeta loopt ook met ons mee. Waarom wilde hij zelfmoord plegen? Ik zucht. In de verte zie ik Gale. Hij gaat naar het bos toe, om te jagen. _Om voedsel te winnen voor zijn familie. _We lopen zwijgend naar school toe. Ik voel de grond onder mijn voeten trillen, en ik zie een heleboel mutilanten in District 12. Prim wilt wegrennen, maar ze botst tegen een mutilant aan.

"Nee!" roep ik wanhopig. Ik sprint naar mijn zusje. Ik trek haar van dat beest weg. Peeta rent achter ons aan. Ik zie heel veel lijken op de grond liggen. Oh mijn god.. We worden omcirkeld door 7 mutilanten. Mijn hart stopt met bonken en ik zie alles zwart.

_Primrose moet in leven blijven._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ik ga zeker dood. _"Katniss!" roept Primrose bang. Ik houd haar stevig vast. Een mutilant wilde op me springen, maar hij kreeg een pijl in zijn hoofd. Gale zwaait triomfantelijk met zijn boog en een koker met pijlen.

"Gale!" roep ik blij. Ik ben blij om hem te zien, en blij omdat hij dat beest vermoorde. Hij schiet een andere mutilant neer, en als hij de laatste mutilant wilt neerschieten, schiet hij in zijn poot.

"Shit, mijn pijlen zijn op!" roept Gale.

"Het zit in de lijken van de mutilanten!" roep ik. Maar nee, de lijken zijn weg. Hoe kan dat?

"Volg mij!" roept Peeta en hij rent. Prim, Gale en ik rennen achter hem aan. Ik struikel over een steen en val op mijn voorhoofd. Ik probeer op te staan, maar ik voel iets zwaars op mijn rug. De poot van een mutilant.

"Nee!" krijs ik. Als ik de punten van zijn klauwen op mijn rug voel, doe ik mijn ogen dicht en zit dan in een heel ander wereld. _Alles draait om. Ik zie niemand om me heen. "Prim? Gale? Peeta?!" roep ik. Ik zie een plasje bloed onder mijn voeten liggen. Ik voel mijn rug bloeden en raak het met mijn vingers aan. Het is bloederig en warm. Ik voel niks. Ik draai me om en ik zie een mutilant met de ogen van Gale. _

Ik gil van de pijn en ik wil dat beest van me af hebben. "Help!" schreeuw ik. Maar nee, dat beest blijft op me liggen.

"Maak je geen zorgen, hij is dood!" roept Gale. Ik dacht dat hij mijn rug scheurde.

Ik sta op en maak me zorgen over mijn rug. "Heeft hij mijn rug gescheurd?" vraag ik paniekerig. Gale zegt nee. Oké, dan is er niets aan de hand. Ik ren naar Peeta toe, en ik zie iets voor me staan.

Ik zie de bakkerij van Mellark. "Maar.." Peeta onderbrak me.

"De bakkerij is gemaakt van steen, en niet van hout. Ze kunnen er niet langs.." Hij kijkt even onzeker naar zijn bakkerij en kijkt dan weer naar ons. Peeta zegt dat we naar binnen moeten gaan. Ik ruik iets heerlijks. Brood. Toetjes. Net zoals vroeger.

Ik houd Prim's handje vast en loop onzeker zijn huis in. Peeta doet snel de deur dicht en zet een kast voor de deur.

"Wat doet dat vuil hier!" hoor ik iemand roepen. Mevrouw Mellark. _Oh nee! _

"Ze zoeken een veilig plaats" hoor ik Peeta mompelen.

Zijn moeder loopt naar hem toe en kijkt hem vurig aan. "Dat dier moet ons huis uit!" Ik voel me beledigd.

"Ik heb een naam en ik ben een mens!" schreeuw ik boos. Ik haat dat wijf. "UIT MIJN HUIS!" roept mevrouw Mellark tegen ons en ze wijst naar de deur. Peeta kijkt boos naar zijn moeder en begint te schreeuwen.

"Ik ben het zat met jou, kutwijf!" Ik probeer mijn lach in te houden. Ik hoor Prim giechelen. Peeta staat voor ons en kijkt zijn moeder vurig aan. Eigenlijk, zijn 'vijand'.

"Ik krijg steeds straf van jou om piepkleine foutjes. Wat voor een mens ben jij?" vraagt Peeta boos aan zijn 'vijand'. Het is nu doodstil in zijn huis. Ik zie zijn vader.

Hij loopt naar Peeta toe en slaat zijn arm om hem heen. "Laat hem, Cecilia." zegt meneer Mellark kalm. Mevrouw Mellark kijkt me nijdig aan.

Mevrouw Mellark doet haar mond kleintjes open. "_Je gaat dood Peeta_" Ik hoor haar niet, maar ik kon wel liplezen.

* * *

Ik word wakker door Gale's getik op mijn schouder. "Wat?" vraag ik aan Gale.

"De mutilanten zijn weg. We kunnen nu weggaan" zegt Gale. Ik draai me om en ik zie Primrose zitten.

"We kunnen gaan.. maar waar is Peeta?" vraag ik. Gale haalt zijn schouders op.

Ik sta op. "Peeta?" vraag ik zachtjes, om mevrouw Mellark niet te storen.

"Help!" Ik hoor iemand roepen van buiten. Ik kijk naar buiten en ik zie Peeta. Hij probeert een mutilant weg te duwen. Zijn moeder wilde hem echt vermoorden! En Gale zei dat er geen mutilanten waren! Ik kijk Gale even aan en ren dan snel van de trap af en ik duw de kast van de deur weg.

Met moeite lukt het me om de kast weg te duwen van de deur. Ik pak snel een mes van het aanrecht en ren naar buiten. Ik zie in de verte Peeta en sprint naar hem toe. De mutilant draait zich om naar mij en scheurt mijn arm met zijn klauwen. Ik steek de mes van het aanrecht in de mutilant. Hij brult en valt neer. Dood.

"Peeta, gaat het?" vraag ik bezorgd.

"Met mij gaat het goed, maar met jou.." Hij kijkt naar mijn arm. Ik kijk ook naar mijn arm, en het bloedt.

"Ik maak me zorgen om jou, niet om mijn wond." Drie lange strepen over mijn arm. Diep. Bij Peeta is er niks gebeurd. Hij loopt naar mij toe en brengt me naar zijn bakkerij. Ik zie Prim die geshockt naar mijn arm kijkt.

"Pak een draad en een naald" roept Prim. Peeta knikt en hij rommelt de laatjes van de kasten en pakt een naald uit een klein doosje.

"Ik heb de naald!" roept Peeta.

Ik hoor voetstappen. "Oprotten! Mijn huis is geen ziekenhuis!" roept mevrouw Mellark boos. Ik zucht. Wat moet zij nou van ons? Ze loopt naar mij toe en trekt aan mijn oor.

"Ga er nu uit, voordat ik de vredebewakers roep." sist ze. Primrose kijkt boos. Mevrouw Mellark duwt me - samen met Prim - uit huis. In een klap gaat de deur dicht.

"Kom, we gaan naar mam" zegt Primrose eigenwijs. Ik sta nog even voor de deur. Ik hoor iemand schreeuwen. Gale zit nog steeds in hun huis.

Ik grinnik. "Wacht even" zeg ik tegen Prim, die steeds aan mijn arm trekt. Ik hoor mevrouw Mellark krijsen. Ik kijk naar het raam en ik zie Gale van het raam springen.

Hij gaat er zonder slag of stoot naar mij rennen en lacht. "Dat was echt de kick!" roept Gale enthousiast. Ik lach met hem mee.

"Is het hier wel veilig?" vraag ik. Hij knikt. Prim trekt steeds aan mijn hand. "Kom nou! Straks bloed je nog dood!" roept Prim. We haasten naar mijn huis. Als mijn moeder de deur opent, dan schrikt ze.

Ze kijkt me met een fronsend wenkbrauw aan, alsof ze: "Wat is er gebeurd?" wilde zeggen. Ik zucht. Ik kijk hoe mijn moeder mijn wond hecht.

* * *

Ik word gillend wakker. Het is nacht. Ik sta op en kijk naar mijn arm. Littekens. Ik sta langzaam op. Ik loop zachtjes naar Primrose. Ik zie haar, op onze matrasje. En daar op de grond ligt Gale.

Ik grinnik en schop Gale. Hij wordt wakker door mij. "Hou daarmee eens op, Catnip" zegt hij lachend. Prim doet haar oogjes open.

"Gale, ga naar huis" fluister ik. Hij knikt, maar hij wilt niet opstaan.

"Kom op, jouw familie is ongerust." Hij staat op en loopt naar de voordeur. Hij lacht nog even en doet de deur open. En weg is ie. Ik doe rustig de deur dicht en loop naar Prim toe en lig naast haar op de matrasje. We vallen samen weer in slaap.

_Ik word wakker in een donkere bos. Ik zie een jongen met speer naar me toe rennen en zijn speer doorboort mijn lichaam. Ik val op mijn knieën, en dan.. val ik dood._


	4. Chapter 4

Ik probeer adem in te halen, maar.. het lukt niet. Ik probeer te gillen. Ik probeer alles wat ik kan, als het maar met lucht te maken heeft. Primrose staat op en roept iets. Ik versta haar niet. Het leek wel alsof ik zonk, alsof ik niet kon zwemmen. Als ik een harde stomp in mijn buik voel, haal ik diep adem en kijk haar dan dankbaar aan.

Ze zucht. "Sorry dat ik je stompte, het moest wel." zegt Primrose. Ze opent haar mond, en doet haar mond weer snel dicht. Ze wilde iets zeggen.

"Primrose? Wat is er?" vraag ik kalm aan haar. Ze schudt haar hoofd en - als ik haar gezicht goed bekijk - krijgt ze een blosje op haar wang.

"Prim. Vertel nu wat jij wilde zeggen." vraag ik nieuwsgierig. Ze kijkt ongemakkelijk naar haar armpje en zegt dan: "Ik.. Ik wil dat Peeta mijn oom wordt"

_Nooit. _"Prim, waarom?" vraag ik lachend. Peeta gaat echt niet trouwen met mij? En ik ken hem niet zo goed. Ik moet kotsen van mijn gedachte. Prim kijkt me boos aan en legt haar hoofd op de kussen.

"Ooit zullen jullie trouwen" mompelt Prim en dan valt ze in slaap. _"Ooit zullen jullie trouwen". _Ik tril van mijn gedachte. Ik leg mijn hoofd op de kussen en probeer te slapen. Waarom dacht Prim aan hém? Als het Gale was.. okay, dan is het niet zo erg. Maar dit is geen Gale. En ik mag Peeta niet.

* * *

Ik word wakker door getik op het raam. Ik trek snel mijn pyjama aan en loop naar het raam toe. Ik open het raam en ik zie Peeta met koekjes.

"Wat moet je" vraag ik chagrijnig.

"Ik wilde gewoon.. koekjes geven aan jullie." antwoordt Peeta. Ik weet dat hij meer wil zeggen. Dat zie je gewoon meteen aan zijn gezicht. Hij gooit een leren zak naar me toe. Ik kijk in het leren zakje en ik zie 4 koekjes. Ik gebruik mijn vingers om mijn familie op te tellen. Prim, één. Mam, twee. Ik, drie.

Ik zucht. "Je mag eentje terug hoor.. als jij wilt." zeg ik tegen hem. Hij wilt iets zeggen, maar hij houdt zich gedeisd.

"Tot ziens, doei!" roept Peeta en loopt snel weg. Raar mens. Ik mag hem niet, ik weet niet waarom.. maar misschien omdat ik zó arrogant ben? Omdat ik Peeta niet bedankte? _"Dankjewel voor het redden van mijn leven"_? Ik kijk uit mijn raam en ik zie Peeta verdwijnen.

"Bedankt, voor de koekjes.." fluister ik heel zacht. _Alsof hij dat hoort!_ Ik schud mijn hoofd en loop naar Prim. Prim kijkt blij naar de koekjes.

"Die zijn van Peeta" fluistert ze, alsof het een wonder is. Ik knik en kijk dan weg, voordat ik oogcontact maak met mijn zusje.

"Weetje, uhm.. Peet-" ik onderbreek haar.

"Hou nou eens op over Peeta!" roep ik boos.

Primrose krijgt tranen in haar ogen en rent naar buiten. "Wacht!" roep ik, voordat ze iets verkeerds gaat doen. Ik loop mijn huis uit, zonder mijn moeder gedag te zeggen. Ik zie Prim nérgens. Ze moet wel ergens zijn.. _Ze is niet naar Peeta gegaan, toch? _Ze is wél gegaan.. Ik ren zo snel mogelijk naar Mellark's bakker. Ik struikel over een steen en val op een modderige plas. Ik sta snel op en als ik zijn bakker heb bereikt, klop ik op de deur. Peeta doet de deur open en hij schrikt.

"Je liet me schrikken, Katniss!" Hij wijst naar mijn modderige hoofd, kleding en schoenen. Ik voel me beledigd.

"Waar is Prim." vroeg ik als een steen. _Yeh, ik ben een kei._

"Uhm.. ik weet het niet hoor, waaro-" Ik loop snel zijn bakker in en roep: "Prim?!"

Zijn moeder komt. "Ga nu weg" sist Peeta en hij duwt me snel naar buiten. Ik hoor geschreeuw in zijn bakker. _Oh god.. _Zijn moeder is echt streng. Ik zucht. Waar is Prim.. ik maak me zorgen om haar. Ik zie Gale in de verte. "GALE!" roep ik, zodat hij mij hoort. Hij draait zich om en glimlacht. Ik ren naar hem toe.

"Heb jij een modderbad genomen?" vraagt hij aan mij. Ik laat een geërgerd grom uit mijn mond glippen.

"Weet jij waar Prim is?" vraag ik. Ik hoop dat hij wél weet waar Prim is..

"Nee, ik weet het niet. Maar ik denk dat ze gewoon naar haar huis is gegaan. Ze gaat Boterbloem écht niet verlaten." _Nu hij het zegt.. _

Ik wil jagen. Jagen in het bos. Gale en ik lopen naar het bos. Nou, sprinten.. zo enthousiast zijn we. Voordat ik het diepe, enge en donkere bos in treed, zie ik Prim met Boterbloem.

"PRIM!" riep ik geshockt. "Wat doe jij nou hier in de kou?" vraag ik paniekerig. Ze grinnikt.

"Jij bent zeker naar Peeta gegaan, omdat jij hem mag!" roept ze blij. Ik draai me niet om, want ik voel dat Gale jaloers is. Ik vóél het. Ik wil zijn gepijnigd blik niet zien.

"Prim, ik ging als eerst naar Peeta.. Omdat jij het steeds over Peeta had." zei ik. Gale lacht.

"Wat is Prim d'r probleem? Waarom zit ze hier?" Gale bukt om Boterbloem te aaien, maar Boterbloem probeert hem te krabben. Gale staat weer op en fronst zijn wenkbrauwen.

"Ga nu alvast naar jouw huis, want wij gaan op dieren jagen." zegt Gale. Gale en ik schieten allebei in lach en ik zie dat Prim weer traantjes in haar ogen krijgt.

"Katniss, geef toe.. je bent gewoon verliefd op hem!" roept Primrose. We lachen niet meer.

"En dat is ook duidelijk. Peeta is ook verliefd op jou." zegt Prim op een serieuze toon.

"Een hovercraft!" roept Gale en hij wijst naar 't lucht. Prim kijkt, maar ze ziet niks. We schieten weer in lach. Prim kijkt met een geërgerd blik en loop stampvoetend weg. Boterbloem loopt achter haar aan. Gale krijgt nu een serieuze blik.

"Kom, we gaan jagen." zegt Gale beslist.

**Volgend hoofdstuk:**

**De 74e Hongerspelen is begonnen. Hier lees je wat Katniss in de arena meemaakt. Wordt vervolgd..**


	5. Chapter 5

"Welkom, welkom!" roept Ceasar Flickerman als Peeta op het podium loopt. De publiek van Panem is enthousiast. Peeta zit op een stoeltje naast Ceasar Flickerman.

"Wat voor speciaals vond jij in de Capitool?" vraagt Ceasar Flickerman.

Peeta antwoord zonder twijfel: "Rare dingen. Iets heel anders dan dat wij in onze District hebben." Ceasar Flickerman lacht.

"Anders? Hoe bedoel je met 'anders'?" vraagt Ceasar Flickerman.

"Douche, er zijn verschillende douches." antwoordt Peeta.

"Ruik ik naar rozen?" vraagt Peeta aan Ceasar Flickerman. Iedereen lacht. Ceasar buigt zich naar voren om hem te kunnen ruiken.

"Ruik ík naar rozen?" vraagt Ceasar Flickerman aan Peeta. De publiek kan niet stoppen met lachen.

Ceasar Flickerman lacht nog even. "Dus Peeta, is er een speciaal meisje in jouw District?"

"Nee" antwoordt Peeta verlegen en lacht.

Ceasar Flickerman krijgt een pokerface en zegt: "Ik geloof jou niet! Dat merk ik snel aan jouw gezicht.. een knap jongen zoals jij moet wel op een dame zijn."

Peeta kijkt nu serieus. "Peeta, vertel." zegt Ceasar Flickerman, alsof hij zijn beste vriend is.

"Nou, daar.. er is maar één meisje, en ik was verliefd op haar, toen ik nog 6 jaar oud was. Maar ik denk dat ze me niet zag staan, tot de boete."

Ceasar Flickerman kijkt alsof er iets ergs aan de hand was. "Ik vertel je iets, Peeta. Jij wint de Hongerspelen, je gaat terug naar jouw District en met jouw meisje trouwen." zegt Ceasar hoopvol.

"Ik denk niet dat dat kan." zegt Peeta.

"Waarom niet?" vraagt Ceasar.

"Want.. ze kwam hier.. met mij."

"Dat is erg." antwoordt Ceasar Flickerman. "Ik wens jou veel geluk." Peeta staat op. Ceasar geeft hem een handje.

"Peeta Mellark!" roept Ceasar Flickerman. De publiek juicht harder dan eerst.

Ik ben zo boos, zo woedend.. ik bal mijn vuisten. Peeta loopt langs me. Nu ga ik afwachten totdat we alleen zijn.

"Goed gedaan, joh," zegt Haymitch. "En je ziet er leuk uit." zegt Haymitch tegen mij. Effie is blij geworden.

"Bedankt voor jouw compliment!" roept Effie blij.

"Het was voor Katniss bedoeld." zegt Haymitch. Effie maakt een geërgerd zuchtje. "Gaan jullie twee alvast in de lift. We komen straks." zegt Haymitch. Ik knik en loop samen met Peeta naar de lift. Voordat Peeta in de lift stapt, duw ik hem keihard tegen de muur aan.

"Hoe durf je!" roep ik boos. "Hoe durf je, na al die tijden.." Ik word bozer en ik kan niet meer praten door mijn boosheid. Ik geef een stomp in zijn buik. Hij hoest een beetje bloed uit.

"Het was voor de show!" roept Peeta kreunend. Ik kijk hem dom aan.

"De show?" Ik laat hem los. "Je hebt alles verknald." roep ik. "Ga jij maar in de lift, ik zoek wel een trap." schreeuw ik boos.

Ik heb een trap gevonden en na een tijdje 'liften' ben ik bij mijn kamer. Ik zie Peeta in de badkamer. _Ik haat hem. Ik haat Peeta. _

Hoe durfde hij over mij te praten?! Ik ben zo boos, dat ik een glas pak en dat in mijn handen breek. Mijn handen bloeden. Ik laat een kreun uit mijn mond glippen. Peeta heeft het gehoord. Ik doe snel de deur van mijn kamer open, loop in mijn kamer en doe 'm snel dicht. Ik wil niet dat Peeta '_gaat het?_' zegt.

"Katniss?" _Nu staat hij voor mijn deur. _Ik doe snel mijn deur op slot en ik lig in mijn bed. Daar kan ik janken. Ik hoor nu niks. _Hij is weg. _Ik laat een opgelucht zuchtje uit mijn mond glippen. Ik bestel wat te eten, en na een paar seconden staat het voor mijn neus. Lamsstoofschotel met gedroogde pruimen. Ik eet het rustig op. Ik hoor geklop op mijn deur.

"WAT?!" roep ik met volle mond. "Doe open" roept Haymitch. Ik sta langzaam op en doe de deur open. Peeta staat naast hem. Ik wil de deur weer dichtslaan, maar Haymitch zet zijn hand ertussen.

"Wat is jouw probleem, schat." zegt Haymitch geïrriteerd. Ik vind het al irritant dat hij mij 'schat' noemt.

"Wat Peeta zei, was oneerlijk!" schreeuw ik. Haymitch zucht.

"Wat zou hij dan antwoorden? Oh, hij kon ook rondjes draaien als een kind. Net als jou." zegt Haymitch sarcastisch.

Ik voel me erg beledigd. _Vond Haymitch mij kinderachtig? _Ik duw zijn hand weg en sla mijn deur snel dicht. Ze roepen iets. Ik hoor hun niet.

* * *

Ik word wakker gemaakt door Effie. Ik zie dat Effie gehuild heeft. De Hongerspelen begint vandaag. Een paar mensen die ik niet ken, brengen me naar de voorbereidingskamer. Ik zie Cinna. Ik krijg een beetje tranen in mijn ogen en ik bijt mijn onderlip. De adrenaline giert door mijn lijf..

Als Cinna de deur opendoet, knuffel ik hem. Ik ga hem zo missen. Hij loopt naar een tafel toe en daar pakt hij een jas.

"Dit houdt de warmte van jouw lichaam vast." zegt Cinna. Hij geeft de jas aan mij. Ik draag de jas rustig aan. Hij pakt een spotgaaienspeld en speldt dat in mijn shirt. Hij legt zijn wijsvinger op mijn lippen.

"Dit mag niet, maar omdat ze niks gevaarlijks hebben gevonden, mocht het wel." Ik laat een traantje rollen. Bij Cinna ben ik altijd veilig.

"Als ik mocht wedden, dan zou ik met al mijn geld op jou wedden." zegt Cinna. Hij geeft me een kus op mijn voorhoofd en de deur van de buis opent.

"Ik wens je veel geluk" zegt Cinna. Ik maak kleine stappen naar de deur. Ik stap in de buis. Ik zwaai nog naar Cinna en toen.. liftte ik in de arena.

"57, 56, 55" hoor ik. Iedereen staat op zijn eigen plaats. Ik zie Peeta. _Hij is mijn doelwit. _Maar hij komt uit mijn District..

"48, 47, 46, 45" Ik twijfel of dit een goed idee is. _Nee, dat is het niet. Hij had jouw leven gered, sukkel. _Ik zucht.

"22, 21, 20, 19, 18" Ik doe hem niks aan. Maar was het waar? Is het waar dat hij op mij verliefd is?

"11, 10, 9, 8" _"en zeker mijn.." _Ik denk helder na. _"en zeker mijn crush" _

"2, 1, 0" Ik hoor de gong.

_Ik denk dat ik sneller dood ga dan dat ik het verwachtte. _


	6. Chapter 6

_"Niet naar de Hoorn des Overvloed gaan. Neem zoveel mogelijk afstand van de tributen. Zoek een waterbron en zorg dat je wat te eten krijgt" _Dit is Haymitch's advies. Maar ik zie een messenset - 10 meter voor me - met twee bananen ernaast.. het is zó verleidelijk dat ik er naar toe ren. Ik pak snel een mes, want iemand staat voor me.

Ik steek hem neer. Ik schrik van wat ik nog net gedaan heb. Ik pak de rest - 2 bananen en messenset - en ik ren zo snel mogelijk naar het bos. Ik voel een beetje geluk. Maar toch is het niet zeker. Ik ren nog dieper het bos in, totdat ik iemand bots. Peeta. Ik zie een gedaante achter hem.

Ik wil iets roepen maar.. Ik voel een mes in mijn been. Het doet erg pijn. Ik kreun hard en probeer weg te rennen, maar Clove heeft me geraakt met een zakmes. Ik loop hinkelend weg en bots een boom. Ik zie alles dubbel.

Ik hoor een paar tributen achter me lachen. _Oh, waren ze maar niet verleidelijk.. _Ik kreun hard. Het is niet zo'n scherp mes, maar het heeft me wel pijn gedaan. Clove loopt naar me toe.

"Zo zo. We hebben jouw _loverboy _ook gepakt." ze grinnikt en pakt mijn spullen af.

"Heb jij die Katniss van District 12 gepakt?" hoor ik iemand roepen. _Cato_. Marvel en Glimmer komen ook tevoorschijn.

_Ik zie alles weer zwart. Ik wil gewoon voor even niet leven. "Katniss!" hoor ik Prim roepen. "Prim! Luister! Ik laat je niet vermoorden door dat moordmachine's!" Ze begint te snikken. Ze geeft mij de spotgaaienspeld. "Katniss, win voor mij. Beloof het!" roept Prim. "Ik beloof het." zeg ik zacht. Dan zie ik hoe de vredebewakers haar en mijn moeder wegbrengen. _

Ik mag niet opgeven!

Ik word geschrokken wakker. Ik ben vastgebonden aan een random boom. Ik kijk om me heen. Marvel, Glimmer, Clove, Cato, een jongen van District 3 en Peeta.

_Peeta?! Heeft hij bondgenootschap gevraagd aan hún?! _Ik ben zó boos dat ik wil gillen, maar ik weet dat het geen goed idee is om het te doen..

"_Loverboy _heeft ons geholpen met jagen op een hert. Oh kijk, nu ben jij in onze handen." zegt Glimmer irritant en ze grinnikt. Ik zucht.

"Wat moeten jullie van mij?" roep ik boos. Cato staat op en pakt zijn zwaard. Hij loopt naar me toe en ik begin zenuwachtig te worden. Ik ken hem. Hij is een bloeddorstig jongen..

"Hoe kwam jij aan die 11?" vraagt Cato. Hij zwaait dreigend met zijn zwaard.

"Dat boeit jou niet." zeg ik zacht. Hij lacht.

"Clove, geef jouw mes aan mij" zegt Cato geheimzinnig. Clove geeft de mes snel aan Cato en ze houdt zijn zwaard vast.

"Als jij het nu niet vertelt, kan ik nu beginnen met snijden.." Ik voel de punt van Clove's mes op mijn gezicht. Hij prikt met de punt in mijn wang en het bloedt een beetje.

Ik doe mijn mond open en hij stopt met prikken. "Mijn pijl doorboorde een appel." antwoord ik. Cato lacht.

"Was dat het?" zegt hij. Hij gaat door met prikken.

"Maar het stond bij Seneca Crane, de appel.."

Hij stopt met prikken. "Dan kunnen wij jou goed gebruiken. Glimmer, kies een ander wapen." zegt Cato. Glimmer kijkt hem boos aan.

Glimmer smeekt. "Zij mag mijn pijl en boog niet pikken! Je kent haar niet. Ze kan sluw zijn.." Ik grinnik. Glimmer schopt me. "Zwijg!" schreeuwt Glimmer boos.

Ik kijk hoe Peeta een banaan eet. Mijn maag knort. "Peeta is goed in bedriegen." zeg ik. Hij stopt met eten en kijkt me aan. Hij zegt niks en kijkt dan weer weg.

Marvel lacht. "Ja, hij heeft jou bedrogen, hoer!" Ik voel me beledigd.

"Ik ben geen hoer. Weet jij wat hoer betekent? Zoek maar op in de woordenboek." zeg ik. _Bam! Die was hard.. _

"Nog één woord, dan vermoord ik jou!" roept Marvel boos. Ik probeer mijn lach in te houden. Ik wil iets zeggen, maar ik houd mezelf stil, voordat ik weer iets verkeerds zeg. Peeta staat op.

"Kom we gaan jagen" zegt Peeta. Cato loopt naar hem toe.

"Goed dan. Jij gaat met Glimmer en mij mee. Marvel, Clove en de jongen uit District 3 moeten bij Katniss blijven." zegt Cato. Peeta kijkt me kort aan en staat op. Glimmer pakt haar pijl en boog en staat ook op. Nu voel ik me minder veilig. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik heb een slecht gevoel bij Clove.

Na een halfuurtje loopt Clove naar me toe. _Ja, ik had niks te doen. Dus ik ging tellen. Het is ongeveer een halfuur.._

"Oh, jij mist Peeta?" zegt Clove. "Nou, jammer. Want ik zag hem zoenen met Glimmer." _Ze liegt._ Ik grinnik. Ik probeer mijn schouders op te halen maar het lukt niet.

"Ik mis hem niet, en hij zou haar niet zoenen hoor. Ze is té lelijk voor hem. " zeg ik lachend. Clove rolt met haar ogen. Ze pakt een mes en fluistert in mijn oor:

"Ik heb geen geduld om jou te vermoorden.."

_Boem_

_Boem_

_Boem_

Drie doden. Wie zal dat zijn? Peeta? Cato? Glimmer? Misschien is het wel iemand anders. Ik zie hoe Cato met Peeta naar ons toe rent. _Ze zijn aangevallen door mutilanten. _Glimmer is dood, want Peeta draagt haar wapens. _  
_

"Ren weg!" roept Cato. Hij kijkt Peeta aan. Cato pakt zijn zwaard en steek zijn zwaard in Peeta's been. Ik hoor Peeta's kreet van pijn.  
"Jij gaat het niet redden, hé loverboy!" roept Cato en hij rent lachend met rest van zijn groepje weg. Clove werpt me een laatste blik toe en rent dan ook weg.

Ik zit nog vast aan de boom! Ik kijk hoe Peeta op grond ligt. Hij ziet alles zwart. Bloedverlies. Ik grom.

"Het is jouw schuld!" roep ik boos. Het lijkt alsof Peeta niks hoort.

"Het boeit me niet dat jij nu dood gaat!" schreeuw ik keihard. Ik ben zó woest, zó woest dat ik me uit de touwen ruk. Ik hoor gekreun.

"W-waarom doe jij zo vijandig? Wat heb ik jou aangedaan" hoor ik Peeta mompelen. Ik ruk de koker met pijl en zijn boog van zijn handen.

Ik zucht. "Nou, ik ga dan." zeg ik. Peeta schrikt.

"Dat durf je n-niet!" roept Peeta. Hij zit en haalt diep adem. Ik zie hoe zijn bloed stroomt. Peeta is wit geworden van bloedverlies.

"Katniss, als ik niets zei, dan zou Cato jou vermoorden. Of een mutilant zou ons aanvallen. Hier." zegt Peeta.

_Hij wilde mijn leven redden?!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry dat ik zo laat schreef! Internet deed raar. Ik heb nu heel snel getypt dus.. het kan best slordig zijn! Veel leesplezier!**

Ik word misselijk. Door zijn wond en wat hij net zei.

"Ik denk dat we nu moeten gaan.." mompelt Peeta. Hij probeert op te staan, waardoor zijn wond meer bloedt.

Ik zucht. Ik kijk naar zijn been. "Ziet er niet zo best uit, hé?" zegt Peeta. Hij houdt me scherp in de gaten.

"Gaat wel." Ik haal mijn schouders op, alsof het een klein wond is. Ik wil medicijnen zoeken, maar ik kan geen medicijnplantjes vinden. Ik scheur - net zoals toen Peeta zelfmoord wilde plegen - een stukje stof van mijn shirt af en ik pak een blaadje. Ik zet het stukje stof op zijn wond en ik bind de blad er omheen. Peeta probeert recht te zitten.

"Wat moeten we nu doen?" vraagt hij. Ik kijk hem dom aan.

"Ik denk dat ik je naar een veilige plaats moet trekken en-" Peeta laat me niet uitpraten.  
"Dat wordt een lastig werk. En de tributen kunnen ons snel vinden door mijn gejank!" roept Peeta boos. Ik probeer hem te kalmeren.

"Peeta, jeetje.. doe rustig. Het lijkt alsof je ongesteld bent, maar dan.." Ik houd mijn mond dicht en ik probeer mijn lach in te houden. Peeta's hoofd wordt rood. Ik heb hem gekwetst. Nou, ik bedoelde met ongesteld 'agressief' en 'bloed'.

Peeta doet rustig zijn ogen dicht. Het lijkt alsof hij dood is. "Ben je moe?" vraag ik lachend. Hij doet zijn ogen niet open.

"Peeta?" Het ziet er eng uit. Ik schud hem zachtjes heen en weer. "Peeta?!" schreeuw ik. Ik kijk naar zijn witte huid. Mijn ogen worden groot. Te veel bloedverlies..

Ik sta op en zoek bruikbare spullen om me heen. Ik zie een flesje met water. _Water! _Ik krijg dorst, maar ik moet Peeta's wond verschonen, voordat er bacteriën in zijn wond komen. Ik pak het flesje met water op en ik giet water op Peeta's verwonde been. De bloed stroomt sneller. _Dat was niet de bedoeling.. _

Ik trek mijn jas uit en bind mijn jas om zijn wond. Het bloedt minder. _Ik ga hem sleuren naar een veilig plaats. _Ik sta op, haal diep adem en trek aan Peeta's benen. Hij maakt geen geluid. Het kost veel moeite, hij is best zwaar.

Ik zie een grot. Ik sleur Peeta naar de grot toe. Hij begint te kuchen. Ik rol hem in de grot, waardoor hij begint te janken van pijn. Ik zucht en rol mijn ogen.

"Zo erg is het niet?" zeg ik. Hij kijkt me wazig aan. Hij schudt zijn hoofd en probeert te zitten. Zijn bloed stroomt.

"Mag ik hulp?" vraagt Peeta aan mij. Ik knik. Ik sta op en loop de grot uit.

Ik pak veel bladeren en loop weer de grot in. Ik maak een kussen van bladeren voor zijn voet. Ik zet de bladeren onder zijn voet. Hij leunt tegen de muur.

"Nou goed?" zeg ik. Hij knikt dankbaar en staart met zijn mooie.. blauwe ogen.. mijn ogen aan. Ik schud mijn hoofd. _Wat is er mis met jou, Katniss, waarom denk je aan zijn mooie ogen?_ Ik sla mijn voorhoofd. Hij glimlacht. "Haal dat lach van je gezicht af!" Ik bal mijn handen tot vuisten van woede.

_Boem_

Ik wilde hem slaan, maar ik hoorde op dat moment.. dit. Ik grom. Ik wilde hem echt een harde klap geven, maar dan denk ik aan zijn wond, en ik weet zeker dat hij gaat janken of schreeuwen. Liever laat ik hem met rust. Maar wie is doodgegaan? Ik hoop zo vurig dat het Cato is. Dan moet ik aan Cato, Clove en paar anderen die bij hem horen denken. Ze bezitten de Hoorn des Overvloeds.

_Krak_

Ik hoor iets. Voetstappen. Gelach. Beroeps! Ik geef Peeta een por. Hij kijkt me bang aan. Wanhopig.

"Hey! Ik zie een grot!" roept iemand. Peeta kijkt naar zijn been.

"Katniss, ga weg! Verstop je ergens.." zegt Peeta. Hij wilt dat ik hem verlaat. Ik schud mijn hoofd.

"Nee Peeta, dat ga ik niet doen!" sis ik. Ik kruip geruisloos naar een bed van bladeren toe. Ik pak de bladeren en kruip samen met de bladeren naar Peeta. Ik gooi de bladeren op ons.

"Wat doe je?" vraagt Peeta.

"Verstop je" fluister ik. Ik verstop me onder de bladeren. Peeta verstopt zich ook onder de bladeren.

"Hé, ik zie de boog van Glimmer!" roept Cato. Cato loopt de grot in, samen met paar andere Beroeps. Hij staat nu voor mijn gezicht. Ik probeer mijn gezicht te verbergen. Ik zie zijn laarzen.

"Waar is die _loverboy_?" zegt Clove. Ze loopt heen en weer, onderzoekt de grot en uiteindelijk staat ze op mijn been. Ik bijt mijn lippen en probeer geen geluid te maken. Ze stapte best hard.

"Ik ruik iets, staalachtig geur.." zegt Cato. Bloed. Bloed van Peeta. Ik zoek zo snel mogelijk Peeta's ogen. En ik zie zijn ogen. Hij zit in de problemen. Ik bijt in mijn wang. Mijn wang bloedt. Cato loopt naar Clove.

"Denk je dat hij hier is?" vraagt Cato aan Clove. Clove haalt haar schouders op.

"Ik denk dat hij hier was, en misschien is hij wel verstopt, ergens in de bosjes." antwoordt Clove. Marvel lacht.  
Marvel holt naar Clove. "Hoe kan hij lopen? Misschien heeft iemand anders zijn spullen gepakt. Ik denk dat die _loverboy _dood is, en misschien-" Cato onderbreekt hem.

"Katniss en Peeta. Die zijn nu samen, ergens in de arena." zegt Cato, en hij knikt heel rustig met zijn hoofd.

Ik houd mijn adem in. Cato loop rustig naar mijn kant toe. Hij gaat heel rustig op de grond zitten, naast me. Ik verberg mijn gezicht. Hij staat op, haalt de bladeren van me af en lacht.

"Hé, ik heb haar gevonden." zegt Cato duivels. Mijn ogen worden van schrik heel groot, zo groot dat je mijn pupillen bijna niet kan zien. Hij pakt zijn mes.

"Waar is hij?" vraagt Cato aan mij. Ik heb nu een plan in mijn hoofd.

"Hij.. hij kon het niet redden, hij verloor te veel bloed.." Ik lieg. Ik laat een traan rollen over mijn wang. Cato kijkt me aan alsof hij me nog steeds niet vertrouwt.

"Waar is hij?!" schreeuwt Cato.

"Ergens in vrede, een plaats waar hij veilig zit.. waar ik hem nooit kan bereiken." zeg ik met een zachte toon en snik. Cato houdt me scherp in de gaten.

Hij grijnst. "Peeta is dood. Oké, we kunnen die bitch goed gebruiken" zegt Cato tegen zijn groep. Clove zucht.

"Wat gaan we met haar doen? Martelen?" vraagt Clove. Cato knikt.

"Ja, we gaan haar martelen. Eerst gaan we haar ledematen hakken en dan.." Cato doet nu geheimzinnig. Clove lacht. Marvel staat op.

"Laten we nu beginnen!" roept Marvel. Ze lopen naar mij toe, trekken me aan mijn haar en halen me uit de grot. Ik lig nu op de grond. Ik zie hoe Clove haar wapen uitkiest. Ze pakt een scherpe mes.

Ik probeer weg te kruipen, maar Marvel schopt keihard tegen mijn hoofd. Clove loopt naar mij toe en zit naast me.

"_Loverboy _heeft het niet gered. Jammer! Maar nu moeten wij jou slachten." zegt Clove. Ze houdt haar mes stevig in haar handen vast.

Ik doe mijn ogen dicht. Ik haal diep adem. Ik voel de punt van haar mes in mijn linkerarm. Nu zit het dieper in mijn linkerarm.

_Sorry Primrose, sorry Gale, sorry dat ik nu voor jullie ogen sterf._


	8. Chapter 8

Clove snijdt dieper in mijn linkerarm. Ik gil. Ik gil zo hard en veel, dat ik mijn stem kwijt raak. Ik probeer haar van me af te hebben. Ik krab, schop, spuug en krijs. Het lukt niet. Peeta komt niet. Gale kan haar niet doodschieten.

Clove wordt in een ruk van me afgehaald. Ik lig bewusteloos op de grond. Ik weet niet wat er gebeurde, maar ik denk dat Peeta haar wegduwde.

_Nee, Katniss. Peeta zit nog steeds te verstoppen, hij geeft niet om jou. _Ik zie niks, maar ik hoor veel gegrom. Mutilanten. Ik blijf liggen op de grond.

* * *

"Katniss, Katniss?" fluistert iemand. Ik krijg een duwtje. Ik doe mijn ogen open, en ik zie dat ik in een andere grot lig. Ik draai me om. Ik zie een klein meisje.

"Rue" zeg ik en ik glimlach. Ik kijk naar mijn linkerarm. Het bloeden is gestopt maar je ziet een diepe snee.

"We hebben een medicijn nodig" zegt Rue met een schattige stem. Ik wil haar zó optillen, dat het lijkt alsof ze een vogeltje is! Ze doet me denken aan Primrose.

"Waar is Peeta?" vraag ik aan haar. Rue zegt dat hij nog in de vorige grot is. Ik laat een opgeluchte zucht uit mijn mond glippen.

Rue glimlacht. "Is het waar? Jij en Peeta?" Ik lach van wat ze net zei. Maar ik geef geen antwoord. Ik weet ook niet wat ik moet antwoorden. Mijn maag knort. Ik ga in een kleermakerszit op grond zitten. Ik heb honger, en dorst. Rue heeft een tas vol met noten en wortels. Plus, ze heeft een fles met water. Ik kijk naar haar tas.

"Wil je wat eten?" vraagt Rue aan mij. Ze geeft mij een paar wortels en ze laat mij een paar slokjes water drinken. Ze wilt me meer geven.

"Ik zit al een beetje vol, bedankt Rue" zeg ik zacht. Weetje, ik vind het best erg voor Peeta. Hij zit nu te sterven in een donker grot, helemaal alleen. Ik sta op.

"Misschien moeten we naar Peeta gaan?" vraag ik aan haar. Rue knikt.

"Maar als zij ons vinden? Jobs.." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Die komen niet meer terug" zeg ik. Ik steek mijn hoofd uit de grot. De kust is veilig.

"We kunnen gaan" fluister ik. Rue staat ook op.

* * *

We zijn aangekomen bij de grot waar Peeta en ik zaten. "Peeta?" Ik hoor geen antwoord, of teken van antwoord. "Peeta?" Ik hoor niks. Ik ga niet in de grot, ik durf het niet. _Je kunt het wel. Je bent niet bang. _Ik zet een stap naar voren. En nog een stap. Het is donker, dus ik denk dat ik Peeta niet kan zien.

"Peeta.." fluister ik. _Hij is er niet, Katniss. Hij is er niet. Niet hier. _Ik sta nu in de grot. Ik zie een bladerdeken. Ik haal de bladerdeken weg en.. ik zie niemand.

"Katniss?" Ik draai me om. Ik zie Rue bezorgd kijken. Ze merkt snel dat hij er niet is. Hij heeft wél een teken achtergelaten. Hij liet een plasje bloed achter. Waarom bleef hij daar niet zitten? Waar is hij heengegaan? Wat doet hij nu? Ik zucht. "Misschien moeten we de bloedsporen van Peeta volgen" zeg ik tegen Rue. Rue knikt.

Misschien is hij dood. Misschien is ie wel opzoek naar mij. Ik schud mijn hoofd en ik zoek meer bloedsporen van Peeta.

Ik hoor iets in de struiken. _Krak. _Ik draai me rustig om. Is dat Peeta? Ik kijk goed in de struiken van verte. Het is Peeta! "Peeta!" roep ik blij. Ik ren snel naar hem toe. Hij is in orde! Ik wilde hem net knuffelen, maar ik krijg een mes in mijn arm. Het is Cato. _Cato?! _Ik pak snel mijn pijl en ik prik het in zijn oog. Rue rent achter me aan.

"Katniss!" roept Rue. Ze trekt me naar achteren en dreigt me om weg te rennen. Ik ben in shock. Wat doet Cato hier? Ik ren samen met Rue weg. Ik hoor Cato krijsen en vloeken. We hebben nu een groot afstand van Cato. Ik blijf rennen, totdat ik iets merk.

"Ik ben mijn boog vergeten.." zeg ik en ik zucht. Rue lacht.

"Ik heb jouw boog gepakt, voor zekerheid!" Ik kijk Rue dankbaar aan. Ze geeft me mijn boog. Ik knuffel Rue, totdat Rue me loslaat en valt. In een reflex pak ik mijn pijl en boog. Ik zie Clove in de struikjes. Ik mik op Clove's hart, maar mijn pijl kwam in haar buik terecht. Ze springt uit de struikjes en rent woedend op me af. Ik probeer weer te schieten op haar, maar ze springt op me.

Ik rol heen en weer, probeer haar weg te halen. Ze geeft een harde stoot, waardoor ik duizelig van word. Mijn hoofd doet pijn. Mijn hart bonkt hard. Mijn handen trillen.

Als ze me uiteindelijk vast heeft gegrepen, begint ze te grinniken.

"Hé, eindelijk kan ik je vermoorden.." Ik probeer mijn handen te bewegen.

"Van Cato moet ik jou eerst martelen. Heb je zijn oog gezien?" Clove slaat mijn gezicht.

"Verschrikkelijk. Hij is erg boos, wist je dat?" Clove gaat verder. "Oh, arme Rue. Die is nu dood, of begint nu te sterven.." Ze grinnikt. Ik schrik. Nu word ik woedend. Ik kan geen adem halen. Mijn gezicht wordt rood van woede. "NEE!" roep ik boos. "NEE!"

Ze geeft me een stomp in mijn buik. Ik spuug bloed op haar gezicht.

"Weetje, ik heb geen zin in jouw gekrijs en gepraat. Ik ga eerst jouw tong snijden.. daarna begin ik aan jouw ogen.." Ik knijp in haar handen. Ik kijk hoe ze haar mes pakt.

"Doe je mond nu open." Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ze komt met haar enge vingers op me af. Ze doet mijn mond open met haar vingers. Ik bijt in haar vingers, waardoor ze in een reflex springt van pijn.

Ik pak het mes van Clove die in Rue's rug zat, ren naar Clove en zeg: "Ga naar hel"

Ik steek haar neer. Ik hoor haar krijsen en smeken. Uiteindelijk steek ik haar mes in haar hart. _Boem. _Ik val op mijn knieën en ik kijk hopeloos naar Rue's lichaampje. Ik kon geen afscheid nemen. Ik kon haar nog redden.

"Aaaaah!" _Boem. _Wie is dood gegaan? Peeta?

"Peeta?!" roep ik keihard. "Peeta!"


End file.
